V5.19
|Release = September 30, 2015 |Related = 5.19 patch notes |Prev = V5.18 |Next = V5.20 }} New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store: * General ** ( ) ** ( ) * Marauder vs Warden ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: 2015 Worlds Pick'em Master Poro profileicon.png|Hungry Poro Prophet 2015 Worlds Pick'em Poro profileicon.png|Scrying Poro Prophet Lamb's Mask profileicon.png|Lamb's Mask Wolf's Mask profileicon.png|Wolf's Mask League of Legends V5.19 General ;Championship Emblems * There are in-game emblems for the Championship 2015 teams, visually similar to the Mastery Emotes. These currently cannot be triggered. ;HUD * There is now an option to mirror the left half of the scoreboard (i.e. all portraits in the middle). * There is now an option to put allied champion frames on the left of the screen, instead of over the minimap. * There is now an option to show/hide summoner names on the scoreboard. Maps ;Summoner's Rift * Jungle Patience (previously "Leashing") - Rift Scuttler, who is non-aggressive, and epic monsters are excluded from the following changes. ** A monster's "patience" is now displayed as a bar above their health bar that depletes as you perform an abusive action, so long as you continue to perform it. If a monster's patience is reduced to 0, it will hard reset - which causes the monster to return to its idle location and ignore attempts to re-aggro until it has healed to at least (testing value). ** Abusive Actions: *** If the monster's current target is far out of the monster's camp and there are no other valid targets around. *** If the monster has to switch targets. *** If the monster is too far away from its camp - which is now determined by walking distance as well as a radius from their spawn. * ** Attack range reduced to 250 from 550. * ** Attack range reduced to 125 from 175. Champions ;New Short Bio * * ; * Slight texture upgrade to Sun Discs. ; *New champion. ; * / **Fixed a bug where Judgment was dealing 1% of Garen's maximum health instead of his villainous target's maximum health. ; * **Now has % bonus AD}} ratio. ; * ** Fixed a bug that caused taunted enemies to not deal reduced damage to Shen. ; * ** Fixed a bug where the minimum range was 300 instead of 0. Items ; *Ranged champions now trigger the effect on every fourth attack, instead of every 2nd. *Fixed a bug where the Phantom Hit passive was retained even if the item was sold. Runes *Greater Mark of Attack Damage cost reduced to from . *Greater Mark of Magic Penetration cost reduced to from . *Greater Seal of Armor cost reduced to from . *Greater Glyph of Magic Resist cost reduced to from . *Greater Quintessence of Attack Damage cost reduced to from . *Greater Quintessence of Ability Power cost reduced to from . References de:V5.19 pl:V5.19 Category:Patch notes